Wide Awake
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: One-shot. Erotic femslash between Emily and Jolie Rouge. The Captain returns to Emily after time spent in Quarantine.


**Author's Note: **This is an erotic one-shot, written upon request, between Emily and Jolie Rouge.

Wide Awake

She found herself back in Quarantine once more, this time for helping to save an already dead rat. She did it for her, to help her to feel better, she hated to see her sad. She remembers watching over her that first night in Quarantine, and thinks about it often.

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_I am your captain."_

She still watches over her, even now. She sleeps in the bed next to her's and keeps watch all night. Staring at the cell door, waiting for the attack. Yes, Captain Jolie Rouge is a fine guardian, keeping watch over all of the girls in her Cell, but most particularly Emily. Or, as the Captain has come to refer to her as, Valentine, given the heart shaped birthmark, that she wasn't born with, on her cheek.

She does not know how long she was down in the darkness this time. The light burns her eyes as she and the handful of other inmates are herded out of Quarantine. She is, once more, subjected to the Bathing Court before being dragged up to her new home in Ward B. Once pushed inside the nearly empty cell, her eyes dart around until they spot fire red hair half hidden under a dirty blanket. She quickly makes her way to Valentine. She is muttering in her sleep and twitching ever so slightly, as if trapped inside a nightmare that she is unable to wake herself from. The Captain gently tucks a lock of Valentine's hair behind her ear, revealing the heart shaped mark. She lays a feather light kiss upon it. Valentine stirs, her eyelids flutter open.

She gasps softly, "My Captain!"

Valentine wraps her arms around the Captain, pulling her down onto the dirty floor in a tight embrace. The Captain returns the hug, clinging to Valentine's warmth.

"You're like ice," Valentine pulls back the poor excuse for a blanket and allows the Captain to lie next to her underneath of it. The pair lie facing each other on the small patch of straw that the girls in Ward B use as beds, so close that their noses are almost touching. The Captain has never been this close to Valentine before, or anyone for that matter, since arriving at the Asylum.

The Captain snakes her arms around Valentine's waist, drawing her even closer. "I've missed you," she admits softly.

Valentine presses her forehead against her companion's, "And I you."

The Captain grins shyly. She looks into Valentine's eyes and hesitates before kissing her lips lightly. She is surprised when her friend not only doesn't pull away, but gently grabs the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Neither woman has ever kissed another female before, despite the number of times that Veronica has cornered them and tired to be their first. The Captain trails her left hand down Valentine's side; reaching the hem of her shift, she slips her hand underneath and continues back up. Valentine gasps when she feels the Captain's hand on her breast.

"Do you want me to stop?" the Captain asks.

"No," Valentine breathes before capturing her new found lover's lips once more.

The Captain moves her hand back down Valentine's thin body. Sliding her hand between Valentine's legs, she realizes just how much her friend has missed her.

"Don't stop," Valentine whispers, placing her hand over the Captain's and encouraging her to continue.

The Captain slips two fingers into her lover and is rewarded with a moan. She quickly covers Valentine's mouth with her own, stifling the sound. They continue to kiss while the Captain works her fingers. She breaks away from the red head, placing a trail of kisses down Valentine's front. The Captain's mouth reaches Valentine's core and she begins to work her tongue in tandem with her fingers. The redhead arches her back and screams out the Captain's name. The scream echos off the walls of the small cell, but unlike the other screams that fill the night it is one of pleasure not of pain. The Captain waits until her lover has come down from her high and her body has stopped twitching before she removes her fingers and kisses her way back up Valentine's body.

Valentine is still panting lightly as she recaptures the Captain's lips with her own; she slips her hands underneath her lover's fresh clean shift. The Captain moans into the red head's mouth, causing her to smile against the other woman's lips. Valentine's right hand snakes between the Captain's legs while her left travels up to massage her breasts. The raven haired woman arches her back, pressing herself against her lover's hands, begging for more. Valentine's slender fingers enter the Captain, forcing another moan to pass through her lips. The Captain rakes her nails down Valentine's back and bucks against her hand. The red head slips another finger inside her lover, sending her over the edge. The Captain releases a deep moan from the back of her throat and presses her nails into Valentine's shoulders, causing crescent moon marks to appear. Valentine removes her fingers as her Captain draws her close. She curls into the pirate captain's body, feeling safer than she has in years.

"Don't ever leave me again," she whispers.

"I won't. I promise." The Captain tightens her arms protectively around Valentine.

Captain Jolie Rouge turns her eyes away from Valentine and trains them on the cell door. She silently swears to be prepared this time. She will not fall asleep again.


End file.
